Desire
by Anagata
Summary: Sawamura Eijun, berada dalam genggaman Miyuki Kazuya, dan angan Sanada Shunpei. MiyuSawaSana.


Ia seharusnya tahu walau seberapa pintar ia mencari cara, selicik dan sebengis apapun, ia tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Ada banyak hal yang harus Sanada pikirkan. Mengajar dalam waktu padat di SMA Seido serta sibuk mengatur pekerjaannya pada perusahaan yang baru tiga bulan terakhir ini diwariskan sang ayah kepadanya.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya perihal tersebut, tapi ada pemikiran yang lainnya pula. Namun ia terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan sisanya dari dua hal di atas. Menurutnya, memikirkan pekerjaan yang menguras stamina jauh lebih baik daripada harus memikirkan hal yang hanya dapat membuatnya lelah batin.

Seperti misalnya, memikirkan soal Sawamura Eijun.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_De__sire_

_Ace of Diamond (c) Terajima_

_Note:_

_Sawamura Eijun: 17 tahun_

_Miyuki Kazuya, Sanada Shunpei: 23 tahun_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Singkat kata, Miyuki-_kun_ akan mendatangi acara kelulusanmu, Eijun."

"Kenapa Miyuki harus datang?"

Kataoka mengerutkan dahi. Kelima jarinya ia ketukkan di atas meja kaca yang tertata di tengah ruang kerjanya yang klasik. Kataoka Tesshin, ayah angkat dari Sawamura Eijun yang sudah ia rawat seorang diri setelah sahabat karibnya, Sawamura Eiji, serta istrinya mengalami kecelakaan pesawat jatuh dan meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kedua sahabat karibnya itu harus meninggalkan penerus satu-satunya garis generasi Sawamura yang masih balita seorang diri. Sebagai kenangan yang diharapkan terus ada pada hati buah hati mereka, Kataoka memutuskan untuk tetap membiarkan Eijun, sebagai anak angkatnya, untuk tetap memakai nama keluarga asalnya.

Sawamura. Sawamura Eijun.

Kataoka tampak kesulitan mencari jawaban. Mulutnya sempat terbuka sepersekian detik dan tertutup kembali. Belum menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk merespon pertanyaan anak satu-satunya yang penuh ia kasihi.

Kataoka menghela napas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang masih bugar itu pada sandaran kursi kekuasaannya, "tentu saja. Bagaimanapun Miyuki-_kun_ adalah tunanganmu, Eijun. Tidak salah jika ia datang. Kau seharusnya senang. Maafkan ayah. Lagi-lagi ayah tidak bisa datang sehingga Miyuki-_kun_ bisa menjadi pengganti sebagai wakil di acara kelulusanmu."

Detik berikutnya terdengar suara decitan antara empat kaki-kaki kursi dengan ubin. Sudah jelas siapa pelaku yang menciptakan bunyi itu. Kedua manik Kataoka dari balik lensa gelap kacamatanya melirik sang anak terkasih dengan tatapan datar. Oh, ia mengerti dari sekedar melihat garis ekspresi anaknya. Wajah Eijun sedikit merengut. Kesal, tebak pria itu.

"Terserah." Eijun benar-benar melemparkan tatapan menyiratkan luka pada Kataoka, "selamat malam."

Remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Walau dengan ekspresi datarnya, Kataoka memerhatikan setiap gerik eijun yang menjauhinya.

Ia tahu betul, anak itu berhak marah dan kecewa. Selalu saja, kedatangannya tidak bisa dilakukan di saat momen penting seperti acara kelulusan anaknya. Ia benar-benar disibukkan dengan segala urusan pekerjaan di perusahaan besarnya. Perusahaan yang telah ia bangun susah payah membuatnya harus berkutat pada dokumen dan rapat penting daripada acara kelulusan generasi ke-24 SMA Seido. Maka untuk kali ini ia membutuhkan bantuan Miyuki Kazuya, sebagai calon kandidat menantunya, untuk menggantikannya.

Tangan kanannya yang masih tampak kekar itu mengambil _smartphone_ yang tergeletak di sisi kanan meja kerja. Membuka _Lock screen _dengan foto senyuman lebar sang anak yang segera melunakkan hatinya. Kemudian dengan cepat menghubungi nomor pemain bisbol, catcher jenius, pemukul handal, kebanggaan _Softbank HAWKS__,_ Miyuki Kazuya.

"Miyuki-_kun_?" Panggilan tersambung. Kataoka mengulum senyum. "Aku ingin membicarakan soal Eijun … "

.

"Kau di mana, sialan?! Setidaknya angkat panggilanku sedari tadi."

Mishima berdecak sambil mensisip alkohol kadar rendah. Entah mengapa ia memikirkan sahabatnya di tengah keramaian klub malam. Itu sebabnya ia menghubungi nomor kawan dekat yang sialnya, butuh enam kali panggilan untuk benar-benar mendapat jawaban.

"_Tsk_. Apa maumu?" Suara lawan bicara sangatlah gusar.

"Sedang apa?"

Lima detik kemudian baru terdengar jawaban, "demi tuhan, Mishima. Jika kau menghubungiku hanya untuk mengganggu—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sialan?! Apa sulitnya untuk menjawab?"

"_Fine_. Aku sedang tenggelam dalam khayalanku. Setidaknya hingga kau mengacaukan semuanya. Kau puas?"

Entah bagaimana, Mishima menegrti maksudnya. Miris, pikirnya.

Karena lagi-lagi...

"Sanada Shunpei. Kau adalah guru muda dan tampan SMA Seido yang dikaruniai banyak fans dari kalangan murid perempuan dan para orang tua. Jika saja dipergoki sedang menonton _porno _sambil mendesahkan nama seorang anak bernama Ei—apa? Ei...?"

"..."

"Menjijikkan!" Mishima, pria berumur 23 tahun yang memiliki status sebagai sahabat dekat Sanada Shunpei, menelan ludah sembari melemparkan tatapan jijik. Jika kawannya itu hanya diam, sudah pasti benar tebakannya. "Kau itu pria yang bisa memuaskan birahimu dengan pergi ke klub malam! Tidak usah melakukan hal seperti ini!"

Di lain sisi, kedua iris gelap Sanada melihat layar tivi, di mana terdapat dua insan sedang melakukan hubungan intim tanpa adanya sensor sekalipun.

Baik, ia sadar betapa menyedihkan dirinya saat ini.

Sanada menggeliat tak nyaman di bangkunya. Wajahnya memerah. Kedua telapak tangannya bergerak diatas kulit keperjakaannya. Naik dan turun. Bergeliat dengan fantasi liar mengenai remaja bermata emas sebagai muridnya.

Lagi-lagi, suara nyaring Mishima mengganggu aktivitasnya.

"Hanya karena anak kecil seperti itu kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini? Lebih baik kau menggauli wanita cantik di luar sana! Banyak pemuas yang mau menggeliat dibawahmu. Oh, Tuhan. Kini temanku membayangkan remaja tujuh belas tahun menggeliat di pangkuannya. Sungguh, kau memprihatinkan, Sanada."

Yang dicemooh tertawa kecil, seakan turut menghina dirinya sendiri. Peluh menuruni pelipisnya. Semburat merah menghiasi paras tampannya yang tajam. Pikirannya tidak bisa terkendali. Terlupakan sudah secangkir kopi pahit di atas meja kaca tepat di hadapannya. Hanya Eijun, isi kepalanya. Membayangkan bocah berparas lugu itu menggeliat melekukkan tubuh dibawahnya, dan mendesah merdu, menciptakan getaran sensitif yang membuat Sanada semakin merasa nikmat bukan kepalang. Dalam khayalnya, ia sibuk menerkam mangsanya. Ah, lupakan panggilan telepon dari Mishima. Ia sudah tenggelam dalam fantasi terlalu dalam.

Mishima mendesah. Lihat, kini sahabatnya sudah gila. Menyayangkan fakta akan sobat karib yang tidak sadar bahwa ia itu cukup tampan dan bisa dengan mudah memuaskan birahinya tidak dengan cara memalukan seperti ini. Mungkin lain kali Mishima harus menolong sahabatnya yang sudah dibuat gila oleh seorang bocah. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Mungkin cara menghasut akan berguna?

"Sanada, kau bisa saja melakukan seks dengan Eijun-_mu_ itu." Gumamnya dengan salah satu alis terangkat. Bicara seolah-olah seorang psikolog yang bisa mengeluarkan Sanada dari lubang kegalauan.

"Hm." Jawab Sanada singkat.

"Tapi... "

Mishima sempat tidak menjawab. Terdengar samar-samar jika dirinya meminta satu gelas alkohol yang baru pada bartender. Membuat lawan bicara dapat mengatasi puncak klimaksnya.

"Relakan setelah itu ia akan membencimu. Itu saja." Ia melanjutkan.

"... Itu saja?"

"_Yeah_." Mishima kembali meneguk alkoholnya.

Sanada menghela napas lambat. Titik-titik peluh masih terlihat menghiasi wajahnya, "kau pikir enak rasanya dibenci?"

"_Hm?_" Terdengar tawa yang nyaring, menyakiti telinga. "Kau itu polos, nak!"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan bocah."

"Mengapa tidak? Kau sendiri mencintai seorang bocah."

Jawabannya sarkas. Sanada mendengus tak terima.

Pelipis Mishima berkedut. "Kuakui kau itu pria baik baik, tapi bodoh. Kenapa? Karena kau dengan mudahnya takluk pada cinta konyol. Rela dijatuhi martabatnya oleh si brengsek Miyuki itu. Lalu masih ngotot mengejar cinta anak SMA berumur tujuh belas tahun. Hati-hati. Kau bisa jadi gila. Aku takut kau nanti malah beralih menyukaiku."

Sanada memasang ekspresi yang menyiratkan kata _tidak mungkin_ atas kalimat terakhir yang terucap, juga demikian Mishima.

"Dunia pasti sudah berakhir jika aku sukanya padamu, Mishima." Ledek Sanada. Punggungnya telah kembali rileks dan bersandar pada sandaran sofa. Bertepatan dengan film porno yang telah usai, maka ia akhiri pula aktivitas kotornya.

Sanada meregangkan otot-otonya. Kekar, tentu saja. Otot yang selalu orang-orang termasuk Mishima pandangi penuh iri.

"Aku mungkin dendam setengah mati dengan Miyuki."

Terdiam sejenak.

"Aku berniat membunuhnya saat aku bisa. Tapi... "

Mishima tidak kaget jika mendengar deklarasi gamblang Sanada barusan. Pria itu, menurutnya, bisa berubah menjadi monster jika telah menyangkut bocah bernama Sawamura Eijun itu. Miris, tentu saja. Menanggapinya, ia memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "tapi?"

Sanada meneruskan kata-katanya. Mendengarnya, Mishima murka dan benar-benar mulai berpikir bahwa temannya ini sudah kelewat gila.

.

.

Surai Eijun bergerak kesana-kemari tersapu angin. Langkah terburu mengiringinya untuk segera pergi keluar dari kediaman besar milik ayah angkat. Satu-persatu anak tangga ia lalui. Tak sedikit pelayan yang bertanya kemana tujuan ia pergi dengan ekspresi panik. Mereka tahu betul, tuan muda mereka diharamkan untuk keluar larut malam begini. Kataoka Tesshin, sebagai sosok yang protektif, tentu dengan ekspresi dinginnya akan segera murka jika mengetahui anaknya pergi begitu saja apalagi seorang diri. Naas, pertanyaan mereka hanya dijawab Eijun dengan senyuman kecil—tentu tidak berniat memberi tahu.

Pukul sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam. Eijun sudah tidak peduli dengan segala aturan mutlak ayahnya. Eijun hanya ingin keluar sebentar—niatnya. Ingin mencari angin segar yang bisa meluapkan segala rasa kesal akibat sang ayah yang tak pernah bisa ia bantah. Tidak dulu menyendiri di antara suasana halaman rumah yang besar dan indah, Eijun lebih ingin keluar dan jalan-jalan seorang diri.

"Akhirnya," Eijun bernapas lega. Kedua tungkai kakinya terus berjalan menjauhi rumah. Ke mana saja, asal perasaannya tenang. Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah melanggar aturan yang lainnya. Bis— angkutan umum— tempat dirinya sekarang mendudukkan diri. Padahal, Kataoka pernah memperingatinya akan hal ini. Larangan keras untuknya menaiki kendaraan umum. Bis itu membawanya ke satu pemberhentian. Dekat dengan taman yang tak jauh dari lokasi rumahnya.

Duduk seorang diri adalah tujuannya. Langit gelap tidak ia pedulikan. Intinya, ia hanya ingin melepaskan seluruh beban dengan menikmati angin malam seorang diri tanpa ada yang tahu di mana keberadaannya.

Setibanya di taman, Eijun menduduki bangku kayu panjang di bawah cahaya remang tiang lampu tak jauh dari posisi duduknya. Sendirian, dengan pikiran-pikiran yang berkelebat hebat. Mengenai betapa tidak beruntungnya ia, sebagai anak yang sesungguhnya masih membutuhkan orang tua, tapi tak bisa mendapatkannya kembali karena kecelakaan tragis sepuluh tahun lalu. Ayah angkatnya selalu berkata bahwa cinta untuknya sangatlah besar dan tulus. Namun bagi Eijun seorang, caranya selalu terlihat salah, terlalu mengekang hingga kadang memikirkannya saja pun, ia bisa kesulitan bernapas akibatnya.

'Jikalau ayah menyayangiku, pasti ia sudah banyak menghabiskan waktunya denganku.' Gumamnya lirih. Paras mungil anak muda itu merengut. Ia masih remaja baru besar, masih butuh perhatian. Bukannya acara pertunangan konyol dengan Miyuki Kazuya, pria _sok_ keren itu.

Ya. Tungannya adalah Miyuki Kazuya. Bintang bisbol ternama sekaligus model tampan, tampang pangeran. Banyak gadis-gadis yang membicarakannya. Pria itu benar-benar pandai memikat hari banyak orang.

Padahal, sifatnya luar biasa kurang ajarnya.

Jika dipikirkan kembali, pertunangan mereka terdengar hanya seperti omong kosong belaka. Pria muda dewasa yang disandingkan dengan remaja tujuh belas tahun. Usianya dua puluh tiga, tepatnya. Rentang umur mereka bisa dikatakan _begitu_ jauh.

Tanpa sadar, ia kembali mendesah. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Buku-bukunya memutih. Terlalu banyak memikirkan hal seperti inilah yang sering membuatnya jatuh sakit. Jika ada yang menanyainya bahwa ia mencintai Miyuki atau tidak, mungkin Eijun hanya akan diam seribu bahasa. Miyuki telah bersamanya sedari ia balita. Bermain bersama, bahkan menjaganya. Mereka berdua sudah terlampau dekat, bahkan melebihi kedekatan antara dirinya dan ayah angkat.

Satu hal yang membuatnya ragu akan pertunangannya dengan Miyuki hanyalah, ia merasa tidak pantas untuk memiliki Miyuki. Pria tampan itu, bisa mendapatkan wanita cantik manapun dengan usia yang tak jauh darinya. Mencintai Eijun, menghabiskan waktu hidup bersama bocah sepertinya, apa Miyuki tidak akan menyesal?

Eijun gelisah karenanya.

Kataoka pernah berkata padanya satu pepatah tua, cinta tak memandang umur. Mungkin itu benar. Ia bisa melihat pada pasangan mesra keluarga Kuramochi. Keluarga yang saat ini menjalin hubungan dekat dengan Kataoka Tesshin. Putra mereka kadang turut menjaga Eijun juga sedari kecil. Kuramochi Youichi namanya. Bisa dikatakan, umur di antara pasangan itu terbentang cukup jauh. Dengan Kuramochi Masaomi berusia dua puluh delapan dan Kuramochi Shiori, dua puluh satu tahun, mengadakan acara pernikahan super megah yang sulit untuk dilupakan setiap tamu undangan pada masanya.

Lagi pula, mungkinkah Eijun mencintai Miyuki sepenuhnya? Jika merasa sayang, tentu saja, ia sangat menyayangi Miyuki Kazuya. Ia tak tahu pasti apakah rasa sayangnya itu telah sama seperti apa yang dirasakan Miyuki terhadapnya. Sejujurnya, pria itu tidak pernah gamblang berkata padanya bahwa ia mencintainya.

Ah, Sawamura Eijun hanya seorang anak muda, dengan penampilannya yang dikenal bagaikan malaikat di mata semua orang. Ia belum bisa mendefinisikan arti perasaannya terhadap Miyuki Kazuya, tunangannya.

Pukul sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Eijun, walau dengan aksi nekatnya barusan, masih sadar akan waktu. Ia memutuskun untuk kembali pulang, menghadapi kemurkaan ayahnya.

Ah, ia sudah tidak peduli.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau di mana, Mishima?"

"Biasa. Klub malam dekat rumahku."

"Aku menyusul."

"Ha? Sudah selesai dengan fantasi seksmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kuncil mobil dalam genggaman, Sanada sudah duduk nyaman di kursi kemudi. Suara deru mesin mobil yang lembut terdengar hingga telinga Mishima di seberang telepon. Sanada rupanya belum memutuskan panggilan mereka.

Mishima mendelik, "... bodoh. Kau sudah bersih-bersih, kan?"

"_Yeah_."

"Ingin kemari untuk bermain dengan satu wanita saja?" Pria berbadan besar itu memastikan. Siapa tahu Sanada menyesal karena hanya dengan berkhayal, hasratnya tidak terlalu dipuaskan.

Sanada diam saja mendengarnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah melaju dengan mobiilnya, Memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak.

"Tsk, sialan." Gerutu Mishima akibat ditinggal dengan pertanyaan tanpa jawaban.

"Bodohnya aku. Tentu saja kau tidak akan mau. Hasratnya hanya tertuju pada bocah itu."

.

Mobil audi hitam melaju cepat melintasi jalanan yang sudah sepi. Lucunya, ia bermukim tak jauh dari kediaman pujaan hati, kediaman besar Kataoka Tesshin. Selama menyetir, pikirannya tetap terpusat pada satu insan mata bundar beriris emas, berparas lugu, dan dengan kedua pipinya yang bundar. Tipikal sosok remaja yang benar-benar mudah menarik semua orang untuk mencintainya.

Masa bodoh dengan Mishima yang cerewet layaknya wanita pms. Guru olahraga SMA Seido itu sudah terasa sangat berat. Ia perlu suasana yang dapat menenangkan dirinya. Mungkin, bermadikan cahaya warna-warni lampu diskotik dengan nikmatnya akohol akan membuat dirinya membaik. Jikalau dirinya tidak sepusing itu, ia memiliki untuk kembali melanjutkan khayalan kotornya bersama murid tercintanya.

Mobilnya melaju tidak terlalu cepat dalam membelah malam. Matanya sayu, dengan mimik muka kelelahan.

Ketika ia melintasi taman dekat rumahnya, matanya menangkap sosok seseorang.

.

"Sudah malam. Eijun belum kembali?"

Kerutan menghiasi wajah Kataoka Tesshin. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia khawatir setengah mati.

Gelas bening berisikan air putih terbanting di atas meja kerjanya, "Apa ia sudah tidak bisa mengenal waktu?! Demi Tuhan, ini sudah pukul sebelas malam!"

"Maafkan kami, Tuan." Seorang pelayan, membungkukkan badan diikuti dua pelayan yang lainnya. Mereka hanya bawahan biasa, pasti akan ketakutan jika tuannya murka.

"Kami sudah bertanya kemana tujuannya. Namun tuan muda tidak mau menjawab."

**_Brak!_**

"Bukan bertanya!" Kedua mata mendelik marah di balik lensa gelap kacamata, "Tapi halangi dia!"

Kepala-kepala pelayan di sekitarnya hanya menunduk kian dalam.

Dengusan terdengar keras. Kataoka bangkit dari kursi kekuasaannya. Jari tangan memijit pelipis, menandakan jika kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Jika telah menyangkut perihal anaknya, Kataoka tidak bisa hanya diam duduk tenang. Walau Eijun bukanlah darah dagingnya, baginya, Eijun adalah pusat dunianya.

"Kalian tahu Eijun itu tidak bisa menjaga diri." Walau tidak ada nada tinggi di suaranya, semua tahu jika emosi pria tua itu berkelabut penuh kekhawatiran yang hanya sosok ayah bisa rasakan. "Perintahkan Nabe untuk turut mencari anakku."

Watanabe, pria yang seusia dengan Miyuki Kazuya, sebagai tangan kanan kepercayaannya.

Pelayan-pelayan itu mengangguk bersamaan, "baik."

Setelah suara pintu tertutup terdengar, Kataoka menghela napas—lagi.

Beberapa saat lalu ia sudah meminta Miyuki untuk mencari Eijun. Tapi kenapa perasaannya masih tidak enak?

.

.

"_S-Sense_i?!" Eijun terpaku di tempat. Kedua iris emasnya mendapati sosok gurunya dalam mobil hitam gelap yang hampir tak tampak di naungan larut malam.

"Eijun?" Sanada mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Angin malam menampar wajahnya begitu kaca mobil terbuka. Seakan sebagai peringatan untuk pergi dari sana segera. Meninggalkan obyek yang selama ini membuatnya kacau dalam pusaran cinta.

Eijun diam saja. Wajah lugunya tampak gugup dengan serat kemerahan tampak jelas menghiasi wajah. Angin malam cukup menusuk. Anak itu kedinginan.

Sanada berusaha untuk tidak keluar dari mobilnya dan menarik bocah itu dalam dekapan kuat. Tanpa sadar, ia mulai menarik napas teratur. Berusaha mengalahkan sisi protektifnya yang muncul begitu saja.

Sesungguhnya, Eijun hanya merasa khawatir bahwa guru olahraganya akan marah akan fakta ia masih keluyuran pada waktu yang menunjukan hampir tengah malam begini.

Namun anehnya, gurunya justru tertawa lembut, "Kenapa belum pulang? Aku bisa mengadukannya pada wali kelasmu dan bersiaplah mendapat B atau C atas sikapmu, mungkin?"

Gelengan kepala yang kuat Eijun berikan. Sanada memandanginya gemas, jujur saja.

"Jangan, _sensei_! A-Aku mencari udara segar. Itu saja."

"Oh."

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat. Sanada diam, Eijun diam.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" Sanada memecah keheningan. Eijun menatapnya ragu.

"Tidak perlu, _sensei_."

Tidak perlu ditanyakan, apa yang membuat Eijun gugup pada gurunya itu. Eijun tahu gurunya itu menyimpan rasa padanya. Ia sudah tahu. Miyuki sendiri yang memberitahunya.

Faktanya, Miyuki Kazuya dan Sanada Shunpei mengenali satu sama lain. Hanya itu yang Eijun tahu selama ini. Ia tidak tahu persis bagaimana hubungan di balik keduanya. Yang jelas, Miyuki Kazuya selalu memperingati dirinya akan eksistensi guru olahraganya.

"_Jangan pernah membiarakan dirimu sendirian bersamanya. Kau mengerti, Eijun?"_

Peringatan mutlak Miyuki mendadak terngiang dalam pikiran bocah surai cokelat.

Sanada memerhatikan ekspresi wajah murid kesayangan. Pemuda manis itu terlihat berpikir dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Oh, lihatah bibir itu. Ranum sehingga ia ingin menggigitnya.

"Kenapa tidak perlu? Kau yakin bisa pulang sendiri?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Mungkin saja, Eijun benar-benar tertarik _pergi _bersamanya.

Eijun mengangguk. Kedua irisnya ia usahakan berani kembali menatap iris gelap Sanada.

"Baik jika itu maumu. Kalau begitu aku duluan." Pamit Sanada. Senyum tipis ia berikan, memperjelas tampang lelah tengah menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Lebih baik ia segera bergegas pergi, sebelum ia benar-benar membawa lari pujaan hati.

Sanada tidak ingin benar-benar gila.

Saat ia akan menutup jendela mobilnya, Eijun tiba-tiba menghentikan pergerakkannya. Tangan kecilnya itu menahan jendela mobil untuk tertutup.

Ada sesuatu yang ingin Eijun katakan.

"_Sensei_,"

Sanada terpaku. Melihat wajah muridnya yang dekat dengan wajahnya saat remaja itu sedikit memajukan kepala pada jendela kaca mobil yang kini sudah tertutup setengahnya.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa melihat begitu besar, bundar, dan cantiknya iris _emas_ remaja yang dicintainya amat sangat itu.

"Besok hari Senin," Ujar Eijun mula-mula. Ekspresi gugup kian terlihat. "Hari itu adalah hari kelulusan angkatanku."

Sanada masih menatap iris indah itu, "… ya."

Eijun berdeham sekali. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Gugup juga jika harus berbicara terlalu dekat.

"Mungkin saja besok kita tak akan saling bicara dan ini akan menjadi yang… terakhir?"

Hening sepersikan detik.

"Kau benar." Balas Sanada singkat. Berusaha diengan nada suara yang tenang. "Mungkin ini akan menjadi yang terakhir. Ingin ada suatu yang spesial terjadi di antara kita sebelum berpisah?"

"Umm." Eijun terpaku sepersekian detik. Suatu yang spesial?

"Spesial seperti apa?" Eijun membasahi tenggorokkannya yang mendadak terasa kering. Menelan ludah.

"Tidak akan ada yang spesial malam ini. Ataupun besok."

Suara berat menginterupsi.

Eijun memalingkan wajah ke samping kiri, mendapati Miyuki berdiri tak jauh darinya dan mobil Sanada berada. Jaket biru tua yang mencantumkan nama klub bisbol tampak begitu sempurna membungkus tubuhnya yang berotot untuk ukuran seorang atlet. Celananya panjang, celana _training_ hitam segelap langit di atas kepala mereka saat itu, membungkus kedua kaki panjangnya begitu sempurna. Surai cokelat tuanya tertutup topi hitam, serta kacamata sport yang masih bertengger pada hidung mancungnya. Mungkin saja, pria itu benar-benar baru selesai dari sesi latihan keras klub bisbolnya.

Ia, Miyuki Kazuya.

"Kau tahu, Eijun. Kataoka-_san_ menunggumu untuk pulang." Iris cokelat menatap tajam pada jendela pintu mobil di mana kepala Sanada terlihat jelas.

Kesal dan malas untuk dibuat lebih, _lebih_ kesal, Sanada memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang spesial untuk malam ini ataupun besok, Eijun. Lebih baik kau pulang saja. Toh tunanganmu sudah menjemput."

"_Sensei_!"

"Sudahlah, Eijun." Miyuki mendekat dan dengan cepat mencengkram pergelangan tangannya yang kecil. "Kau harus segera pulang. Kita tidak akan tahu apa gurumu ini akan benar-benar melakukan hal yang 'spesial' itu dengan cara baik atau cara yang buruk. Lebih baik kau pulang. Oke?"

Eijun belum sempat menjawab karena Miyuki melanjutkan, "seram bukan jika kau pergi bersama pria yang mencintaimu tapi kau tidak membalas cintanya. Siapa tahu dia dendam?" Miyuki Kazuya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Dengan pandangan menusuk pada Sanada yang kini lebih tertarik memandangi setir mobil—menghindari kontak mata dengan Miyuki atapun Eijun.

Eijun merasakan kepalanya sedikit berdenyut, "apa yang kau katakan, Miyuki? Ucapanmu barusan terlalu kasar!"

Miyuki tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ada sarkasme jelas menyertainya, "tidak akan dikata kasar jika yang kukatakan itu nantinya benar. Bukan begitu, Sanada_-sensei_?"

Yang ditanya tidak tertarik untuk menjawab.

"Tidak perlu malu-malu." Miyuki menyeringai dan memperkuat cengkramannya pada pergelangan pemuda iris emas, "tidak ada salahnya untuk jujur."

"Aku tadinya akan membawa Eijun untuk makan bersama jika kau tidak datang, Miyuki. Aku tahu kau paling tidak suka jika aku merebut apa yang kau miliki. Tapi di sini aku tidak akan merebut. Terutama yang kumaksud adalah tunanganmu."

"Oh. Begitu." Ekspresi masam namun tertutupi oleh sikap tenang Miyuki tunjukkan. "Tapi sayang, Eijun harus pulang."

"Ya. Terserah." Jawab Sanada singkat. Dengan tenang ia menutup jendela kaca mobilnya. Lalu dengan cepat menginjak gas meninggalkan eksistensi kedua orang yang kian membuatnya tersiksa.

Setelah mobil hitam Sanada menghilang di ujung jalan, Eijun menatap Miyuki dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "apa barusan itu kau mengatai Sanada-_sensei_ akan melakukan hal yang buruk padaku?"

Miyuki tidak merespon. Ia menarik Eijun dan menuntunnya ke mobil yang ia parkir di sebelah utara taman saat lalu.

"Kau seharusnya tidak berpikir seperti itu, Miyuki." Eijun berusaha menghentikan langkah sang tunangan. Setidaknya untuk bicara sebentar saja. Tapi Miyuki terlihat tidak akan menghentikan langkahnya sampai keduanya masuk dalam mobil.

Tubuh Eijun kini sudah menduduki jok empuk tepat disebelah kanan pengemudi. Namun ia masih bersikeras meminta penjelasan.

"Percaya padaku, Eijun."

Mesin mobil dinyalakan. Miyuki tidak membalas tatapan Eijun sama sekali. Matanya menatap jalanan, namun seakan ada hal lain yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Dia itu bukan orang baik."

.  
Hari kelulusan.

Kataoka Tesshin benar-benar tidak hadir. Eijun duduk dengan Haruicchi dan Furuya berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Sejujurnya, mereka bertiga mengeluh tentang betapa panas terlinga mereka mendengar kepala sekolah terus berkumat-kamit di atas mimbar. Furuya sempat berkata padanya jika ia sudah memikirkan untuk melatih lemparannya setelah lulus. Ia bertekad untuk mengambil tawaran untuk bermain di bawah naungan salah satu tim bisbol ternama, _Fighters_.

Mengenai absennya kehadiran sang ayah, Miyuki Kazuya sudah hadir dan duduk di kursi belakang untuk menggantikan posisinya. Ia duduk tak jauh dari Eijun berada.

Iris Eijun melirik kanan dan kiri. Semestinya ia bisa melihat jajaran para guru dari posisinya saat ini. Namun ada kejanggalan. Ada yang kurang.

"Furuya?" Eijun beralih pada Furuya yang sudah memejamkan mata, ingin tidur. Pemuda jangkung itu kembali membuka matanya saat merasa ada yang menyentuh lengannya.

Remaja dengan julukan _monster rookie_ itu mendesah halus, "ada apa?"

Remaja bersurai biru menundukkan kepalanya sesaat, "Apa kau sudah ada melihat Sanada-_sensei_ hari ni?"

"Uhm," Furuya tampak berpikir sejenak, "sepertinya tidak."

"Kenapa bertanya tentangnya, Eijun-_kun_?" Kini Haruicchi yang sedari tampak diam saja, ternyata mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Tidak. Hanya mencarinya saja."

Kedua iris emas itu kembali menatap barisan para guru. Dan tak menemukan sosok Sanada Shunpei.

.

.

"Oi Sanada. Tapi apa?" Mishima mulai tidak sabaran di seberang panggilan.

Sanada diam sesaat. Hanya suara bising keramaian klub tenpat Mishima berada yang begitu jelas terdengar bagi keduanya. Mishima sempat mengira bahwa Sanada muak dengan panggilannya dan meninggalkan ponsel begitu saja.

Namun berikutnya, Sanada memberinya jawaban.

"Tapi aku tahu bahwa aku akan selalu kalah dari Miyuki. Dan aku,"

Sanada memejamkan mata, entah sudah yang keberapa kali hari ini ia menghela napas berat, "aku tidak akan memaksakan Eijun akan mencintaiku atau tidak. Aku memang dendam dengan Miyuki. Aku sangat benci padanya. Sangat. Kadang aku benar-benar berniat untuk membuatnya menderita."

"Wow." Rahang bawah Mishima terjatuh dibuatnya. Seakan-akan saat ini ia sedang berbicara dengan psikopat. "Kau itu kejam juga, ternyata. Menderita? Huh. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padanya?"

"Aku akan bunuh diri dengan tunangannnya."

Mishima lantas berteriak pada ponselnya, tidak peduli dengan beberapa pasang mata yang tertuju padanya, "hah?! Kau gila?"

"Ya, mungkin aku gila, berniat mengakhiri nyawa orang yang kucintai bersamaku. Aku tidak bercanda akan niat itu. Namun sayang sekali, Aku tidak dapat melakukannya. Dan tidak mungkin selagi masih ada kewarasan pada diriku. Aku akan memikirkan cara lain."

"Cara apa? Membawa Eijun_-mu_ kabur dan… err—"

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh." Sanada mendesah. "Kau tidak perlu tahu."

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Rasa bencinya sudah tertanam jauh terlampau dalam. Mengakar kuat pada hati yang sudah gelap nuansanya._

_Layaknya bunga, rasa benci itu akan terus tumbuh, __bagai bunga berkelopak hitam yang mekar di bawah gelapnya ruangan._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Saat itu, hanya Mishima dan pihak Seido yang tahu.

Sanada Shunpei pergi meninggalkan Tokyo, meninggalkan Jepang, kabur dari segalanya.

Setidaknya... untuk sementara ini saja. California adalah tempat tujuannya.

Omong-omong, pujaan hatinya itu masih terlampai muda. Ia tidak akan mengerti walau Sanada berusaha menjelaskan betapa dalam ia jatuh hati padanya. Ia butuh waktu untuk kembali memikirkan cara lainnya.

Jalan lain yang akan benar-benar membuat Miyuki Kazuya menderita pula nantinya.

Mungkin, ia akan sabar menunggu beberapa tahun lagi untuk kembali meluruskan niatnya.

**.**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_END_**

**_._**

Intinya, Sanada itu orangnya kaya apa sih? Maunya apa?

Ntahlah


End file.
